Medio Thorston
by Ana-Gami
Summary: [Universo Alternativo]Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga. Hiccup aprendería que si los gemelos Thorston juntos implican muchos problemas, separados son aún peor."Este fic participa en el Reto #3 "Dos mejor que uno"
**Disclaimer:** How to train your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Crowell y de Dreamworks, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

 **Aviso:** "Este fic participa en el Reto #3 "Dos mejor que uno" del foro La Academia de Dragones"

 **Número de Palabras:** 1319

 **Nota de la autora:** Sé que es tardísimo, pero las cosas no salieron como las planee.

* * *

-¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¿Le robaste esa gallina a la mafia Tuffnut?-casi gritó el moreno.

.

.

.

.

Para entender cómo es que esto pasó, empecemos desde el principio.

Un grupo de amigos de Berk conformados por: Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, los gemelos Tuffnut y Ruffnut, Snotlout y Heather los cuáles ridículamente se hacían llamar "Jinetes de Dragones" (idea del Hiccup, por cierto). Este grupo de amigos se reunían una vez al mes para salir a tomar, bailar, etc. (algunas veces eran las únicos momentos en los que se veían la cara). En una de esas tantas salidas Astrid y Heather no pudieron ir, ya que, hacían sus pasantías universitarias en la empresa del hermano de Heather. Dargur. Y este había llamado para decir "que unos balances no cuadraban" y tuvieron que ir, simplemente, no les quedaba de otra.

Obviamente Hiccup (por cierto, novio de Astrid) no estaba feliz con la idea pero esta simplemente le respondió con un "lo siento, ve con los demás chicos" al final acepto además esa salida de amigos nunca les caí mal.

Oh sorpresa, cuando fue al bar "La Cala" solo se encontraba Tuffnut.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?- hablo Hiccup un poco desconcertado.

-Ruffnut se fue a no sé dónde a ver a alguien llamado Eret, y, Fishlegs y Snotlout la siguieron- Hiccup solo puso los ojos en blanco claro era de esperarse esos dos seguían a Ruffnut a todos lados.-Pero, no te preocupes mi querido amigo Hiccup, hoy la pasaremos genial.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga. Hiccup aprendería que si los gemelos Thorston juntos implican muchos problemas, separados son aún peor.

—Ya que estamos solos, te llevare a lugares donde pasaras una noche inolvidable —habló el rubio moviendo las cejas insinuantemente — Tuffnut no creo que sea una buena idea— mencionó Hiccup.

—Hiccup no te preocupes estaremos bien. — Por razones que todo el mundo entiende Hiccup no confiaba, pero conociendo al gemelo será mejor dejarse llevar. Y para prepararse para lo que le esperaba se pidió un buen tequila.

.

.

.

.

.

El lugar parecía una especie de casino solo que no tan elegante Hiccup se sentó en la mesa donde jugaban póker y Tuffnut desapareció murmurando regreso en un momento. A decir verdad Hiccup ya no estaba tan asustado el lugar no estaba tan mal, además él era bueno en el póker. Pasó alrededor de 10 minutos, dos vasos de whisky y la suerte estaba de su lado tenía una escalera de color y ¿adivinen quién ganó quinientos dólares fácilmente? Sí exacto, Hiccup. Sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo bruscamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Tuffnut? — Por amor a Dios no ahora, estaba ganando como se le ocurre interrumpir.- Ven Hiccup acabo de ganar algo grande, lo he deseado desde hace meses está afuera.

El castaño tomo su dinero y salió, él esperaba ver no sé un auto lujoso o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que había allí era un pollo- ¿Lo que deseas desde hace meses es un pollo?

— ¿Qué?, no es un pollo Hiccup. Es LA GALLINA. — Hiccup simplemente asintió su amigo necesitaba por mucho un psiquiatra.

— Sabes yo voy a regresar adentro me estaba ya estaba por empezar mi buena racha en el juego. — Tuffnut tomo su brazo. — No, vamos a ir a celebrar porque gallina finalmente está a mi lado.

Hiccup debió resistirse, debió quedarse con su vaso de whisky, debió quedarse jugando.

El lugar estaba lleno de luces fosforescentes y música electrónica. Ok, Hiccup admitió secretamente que el lugar no estaba mal, además Tuffnut parecía realmente feliz con "LA GALLINA". Después de saltar y bailar por la pista, beber un par de cocteles.

— Oye Tuffnut— grito sobre la música- sentémonos un momento.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡QUE NOS SENTEMOS UN MOMENTO!

Estaba mareado y el montón de luces no ayudaba, además necesitaba acomodarse la prótesis. Todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido, Ruffnut le grito que corriera y Hiccup vio como unos hombres con una pinta bastante intimidante los seguían, ni siquiera supo cómo fue que lo despistaron, y cómo llegaron a esa calle, pero algo si escucho "ahí está nuestra gallina". El viento helado le devolvió la sobriedad al menos momentáneamente.

Cuando por fin tuvo aire suficiente hablo con el tono de voz más amenazador, como su padre al estilo Stoick Haddock.

— Tuffnut… ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Te has robado esa gallina?— lo miro de forma que el rubio sienta miedo.

-Bueno veras una vez estaba en ese casino y la mafia t-te.

— ¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¿Le robaste esa gallina a la mafia Tuffnut? —casi gritó el moreno.

-No, ellos me la robaron a mí, ellos querían una gallina porque un no sé qué les había dicho que según una tradición vikinga de un Dios no sé cuál, que las gallinas daban buena suerte. La gallina la atrape una vez que estaba de excursión en el bosque.

— Y justamente, cuando estamos los dos solos tienes que recuperar la bendita gallina. — se tomó el puente de la nariz. Primeramente ¿por qué Berk tendría que ser tan tradicionalista y tener personas tan raras?, por otro lado ¿quién rayos lleva una gallina a un casino? oh claro es Tuffnut ¿Dios si estás ahí dame paciencia? Que si no lo mata la mafia, lo mato yo.-¿Y por qué rayos tienes una gallina?.

— Hiccup si hubieras visto sus ojos y escuchado como los lobos aullaban, no la habrías dejado sola. Por favor ayúdame— dijo mientras acerba la gallina a la cara de Hiccup. Tal vez, era por la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo o por la adrenalina del momento, o por ambas cosas. Pero, lo único que le pasaba por la mente es que jugaran una partida de póker y el ganador se quedaba con la gallina. Y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los maleantes los encontraran.

—Haremos lo siguiente, le diremos que una partida de póker definirá quien se queda con "LA GALLINA".-nótese el sarcasmo en "LA GALLINA". — Estas loco Hiccup, podríamos perder a la gallina.

— O es eso, o a nosotros nos cortaran el pescuezo.- Y cómo si los invocaran los pasos de los hombres resonaron acercándose a ellos. Felices juegos del hambre Hiccup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían regresado al casino anterior, salvo que los llevaron a una sala bastante elegante. Sentado en el extremo de la mesa rectangular frente a él, un hombre de cabello negro con cicatrices en rostro al parecer el jefe con un nombre extraño algo así de 'Drago dura mano'.

Repartieron las cartas, a ambos les dieron cinco cartas. Cuando miro sus cartas le toco: dos tres, uno era de trébol y el otro de corazón. Las restantes eran un as de diamante, un rey de diamantes y diez de diamantes. ¿Qué hacer? Tenían la oportunidad de cambiar cartas, tener el par de tres y cambiar las demás o cambiar el par de tres y esperar que le vengan una dama y una jota preferiblemente diamantes para formar la escalera real y asegurar la victoria. Devolvió dos cartas el par de tres. Era al todo o nada.

Drago también devolvió dos cartas. Hiccup aún no miraba las cartas, Drago sí, una gran sonrisa se hizo en su rostro. Hiccup levanto lentamente sus cartas y definitivamente era su momento de racha, ahí en su mano tenía una escalera real. No demostró nada en su rostro a pesar de su flamante victoria. Drago altaneramente enseñó su póker de reyes. Y ninguno de ustedes entenderá como se sintió de deliciosa la victoria.

Y esa noche Hiccup Y Tuffnut a pesar de que ganaron, salieron corriendo, se embriagaron para celebrar su victoria. Y al siguiente día tenían una resaca horrorosa y un par de rubias muy enojadas.

Fin

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** El juego de Hiccup "Escalera Real", es la mejor manos que puedas tener en el Poker.


End file.
